The bet
by Sayuhm
Summary: Lissa and Max make a bet to see who gets the new school hottie to go out with them. When one of them gets him and he finds out about the bet, what'll happen. There will be lies and tricks. May the odds be in your favor ;
1. Chapter 1

**Kindergarten** ** (5)**

"OOO! I'm gonna tell on you! You have a bomb!" Max threatened. The strawberry blonde looked up with wide eyes and shook his head.

"No! You can't please? I'll give you a piece of my cookie!" He offered. She thought it over, hand stroking an invisible beard.

"Hmm...what kind of cookie," She asked. He pulled out his lunch box and shoved his head in it, looking for the cookie.

"It's a chocolate chip one," He said through the lunchbox.

"Fine. But I get the whole thing!" Max said, crossing her arms.

"But I said a piece of it," He whined.

"And I said the _whole thing_," She retorted. He sighed and slapped the cookie into her hand. She hugged him and ripped open the plastic wrap surrounding the cookie. She was about to shove it into her mouth before seeing the blonde's face. His eyes stared longingly at the cookie. She sighed and pulled it in half.

"I'll let you have this half if you'll be my best friend," She offered to him. His eyes brightened and he nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll be your best friend forever!" He exclaimed, shoving the cookie half into his mouth.

"Okay! Best friends forever!" She said while stuffing it into her mouth, "Wait, I don't even know your name. Mom says I can't talk to strangers, because they'll tell me to come to their car for a chocolate chip cookie and stuff me into the back and drive off. Then the world will miss me and mommy will cry."

"Really? My mom says that they'll try and call me to their van so they can rap me. I think it was rap. Or something. Uh..rap. Rap-eh. I dunno. She says it has something to do with my butt." He shrugged. Max scrunched up her nose.

"That's nasty. Who wants to see your butt?" She scoffed. He scowled at her.

"Everyone does! Mommy says I have a perfect butt! Like a baby's!" He exclaimed happily, bragging about his behind.

"Sure they do. Whatever floats your boat," She grinned, "Nevermind, if everyone likes your butt, then I dare you to go out there and pull down your pants and show everyone your ugly butt!"

"I will, and everyone will _love _the view," He smirked at her, and he made his way to the middle of the playground. He flashed her a smile before pulling down his pants along with his power ranger underwear. The girls started shrieking and running away from him while the boys stared jealously at his brand new power ranger undies. Max cackled and fell off her swing onto her back. .

"JAMES! PULL YOUR PANTS UP RIGHT NOW! THAT IS **NOT** WHAT GOOD BOYS DO!" the teacher yelled at him. He glared at her and pulled up his pants.

"haha! You got in trouble anyways!" Max laughed.

"You planned this?" He was outraged.

"Nope, I was just lucky enough to to see it happen," She smiled cheekily at him.

"Bleh. What's your name anyways?" He asked.

"Max. Maximum Ride! And I take full pride of my name!" She grinned at him.

"Well I'm James. But I want a cool nickname like Max," He said.

"Like what?" She wondered.

"Like...Jamie or something. I don't wanna be plain old James when you're Max."

"I don't have any ideas right now but if you give me a piggy back ride, I could probably think of something," She motioned for him to turn around and bend down (rhyme?). He did as she asked. Max plopped onto his back and told him to carry her to the slides. He nodded and took off as fast as he could. She had to grip onto his shoulders to not fall off. The kids on the playground were jealous of the two, mostly Max, because she was getting the free ride.

"Oh! Your nickname could be Piggy, because you give the best piggy back rides!" Max exclaimed.

"Piggy? That sounds weird..but I like it!" Piggy was excited that he finally had a nickname.

**Sophomore year**

"Hey Iggy! Gimme a piggy back to school. I'm not even half awake yet," I groaned. He sighed and turned around. I sat on his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to wake you up, huh?" Iggy grinned. We took the the P away from piggy, because Iggy seemed to like 'igniting things on fire' and he's 'igtastic'.

Iggy took off towards the school, going as fast as he could (which is pretty fast for a kid 6'4 with major long legs). The wind whipped at my hair, and it felt like I was flying. I loved how Iggy could always wake me up with something I enjoyed instead of an annoying beep from an alarm clock, which ends up broke across my room most of the time.

He started slowing as the school came into view. I mean wouldn't it be weird to see two teen kids running to school? No? Well, let me rephrase that: Wouldn't it be weird to see a teen giving another teen a piggy back ride to highschool...at about a 100 mph? Yeah, I think it would.

Ella and Nudge saw us coming and walked over to us and handed me both our backpacks. Iggy was the driver and I was the holder. Ella and Nudge took the bus to school with our backpacks while we piggy backed to school.

"Hey guys," Ella chirped. I waved at her while Iggy nodded.

"Aww! Have you guys ever thought of how cute of a couple you guys would make?" Nudge squealed. "You guys are so cute together!" I looked down at Iggy while he looked up at me. We slowly started leaning forward. When our lips were inches apart, I leaned in and kissed him, while Nudge and Ella squealed and 'awed'.

Just kidding! Tape two...

When our lips were inches apart, we busted out laughing. Iggy let go of my legs to hold his stomach. I was too busy to notice that I slipped off his back and ended up on my butt. Iggy and I stopped laughing and just stared at me/myself on the ground, then busted out laughing. Ella and Nudge were laughing as hard as we were, except they were holding back to make sure the tears didn't smudge their make-up.

"Whew," I wiped away fake tears from my eyes, and Iggy pulled me up. My butt was still sore, but I didn't care. "What a thing to say Nudge. Did you like the show, though?"

"Haha, yeah, Nudge, wasn't it amazing to see such a hot stud about to kiss a raggedy-ass hobo?" He teased. I slapped his arm and hopped back onto his back.

"But seriously, we wouldn't—couldn't ever date! It'd be too awkward. Y'know, because we're,like, totally, like, best, like, friends!" I said with a Cliché voice.

"Yeah, like, tots, bff's! We even got, like, a mani-pedi, like last week, 'bruh'," Iggy added the 'bruh' part to the end. We laughed as Ella and Nudge rolled their eyes.

"Just saying it'd be awkward, guys," I said as Iggy started walking towards my locker. "See ya after school," I called behind to them. We headed down the sophomore hallway to our lockers. Iggy had threatened to put a bomb in the kid's locker next to mine if he didn't switch with him. The kid is now halfway across the country. I opened my locker and stuffed my bag into it and pulled out my text book. Iggy did the same with one arm, the other holding me up on his back.

"Onward to class Pony!" I pointed straight ahead of us. He made a grunt before walking to the classroom. He ducked when I ducked so we could both get in. The teacher wasn't in homeroom yet, but the students were giving us weird looks like the other days before.

"Yes, yes, We know you're jealous that you don't have your own pony, but you don't have to stare at our awesomeness with envy, my fellow mates!" I called to them in a British accent. They rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations. Iggy put me in a seat and plopped into the one next to mine.

_**WHAT IS UP WITH SCHOOL? IT'S LUNCH NOW! (:**_

"Giddy-up, Piggy!" I groaned and walked slowly to the cafeteria. If you haven't noticed yet, Iggy and I switched, so now I have to carry him.

"Shut up...it's not my fault you're packing up the pounds, Fatty," I complained. He only smirked at me and kicked me side. I winced and glared at him, "You better be happy I love you or you'd be in a roadside ditch right now."

"Why of course I'm happy! I have a pony for crying out loud!" Iggy mocked. I rolled my eyes and let go of his legs while he was making hand gestures at whatever.

"Ahh!" Iggy screeched his girly-ass scream.

"I scream!" I pointed. "They have I scream!" Iggy stopped his tamper tantrum and ran towards the Ice cream stand with me following behind him. People moved out of the way quickly. They were quite aware of our obsession with ice cream. Iggy pulled out a bowl and started filling it up. I did the same thing and we went to the table with Ella and Nudge waiting for us.

"I SCREAM!" We all yelled. The cafeteria was used to our little chant before eating ice cream.

"O.M.G. Iggy look at..." I trailed off as I pointed into the distance in a daze.

"What?" Iggy turned to look over where I was pointing. When he turned around, his face ran into the ice cream I just so happen to be holding in his face.

"Das nawt nicee," Iggy said in a baby voice, "But tanks vewy much foe duh gif! I give you kissey-poo!" My eyes widened as he started 'kissing my hair' AKA wiping his face clean on my hair.

"Ass wipe," I grabbed some paper to get the ice cream out of my hair.

"Ass wipe _that you love!_" Iggy threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," I said, returning his hug.

"Aww, would you look at that, girls! It's the ugliest couple," Someone cooed. We turned around to see Lissa, her twin, Brigid, and Tess.

"Shuddup. And leave us alone," Nudge glared.

"We'd _love_ to leave you guys alone. I mean, who would want to hang out with you guys?" Brigid scoffed.

"Obviously you guys, since you _are_ over here talking to us," I retorted without missing a beat. They huffed and rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, we just wanted to compliment how ugly you guys are. I thought you'd appreciate it since you never get any," Tess picked at her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that the girls here are prettier than you, so you put them down to make yourself look better," Iggy said.

"Oh, you don't mean that, baby," Lissa slid into his lap. His face contorted into a disgusted expression. He pushed her out of his lap and onto the floor. Yeah, not very gentleman like, but with Lissa it doesn't matter.

"OW! _You did not_ just do that," She examined her nails to make sure none of them cracked or broke.

"Well, I think he did, seeing as though you _are_ sitting on the floor. I always thought you were pretty thick headed but not _this_ dense,don't you agree Nudge?" Ella asked her.

"Oh, yeah, totally agree...I mean, she spends every day of the year starving herself and exercising to fit into floss that she calls a bikini, but the moment she steps into the pool, she drowns because of her denseness," Nudge agreed. Lissa gasped as if she were surprised and scrambled up as fast as she could—well as fast as she could in heels.

"Oh! Burn!" Iggy made a sizzling noise.

"Would you like some ice with that burn?" Iggy and I knuckle touched.

"Whatever, lets leave these losers," Lissa dragged Brigid and Tess along with her.

"What a show, huh?" Everyone nodded."I think this was the best so far."

**Lissa POV**

I couldn't believe them! They just humiliated us. _We are the popular ones_, not them. They do not have the right to do that! I ban them from doing that, but I can't tell them that. They might humiliate us again. That is _not_ how our status works.

There were two cute guys and a girl walking over to our table. They were following Dylan over to us.

"Guys, meet Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. They're new here," Dylan introduced. Fang did a cool head nod and Gazzy flashed us a big smile, as did Angel.

"I call Fang," I whispered to Brigid and Tess. They frowned but nodded. That's right. Better respect.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, flashing him a beautiful smile.

"Nothing much, just being new here," He flirted. Good, he's playing my game. I was about to say something when I was cut off. I mean who does that to someone like _me_?

"DUDE! YOU DIDN'T!" Max shouted.

"Yup, yup I did. Love me? Yeah, yeah?" Piggy asked her.

"Hell yeah I do! Oh my god! I will love you forever if I get to go! PLEASE!" Max begged him. Ugh, how pathetic. You don't beg, you take.

"Hmm...I think I'm gonna re-think this since you haven't started loving me forever yet. But you know the price," He teased.

"Don't make me do it. Please, don't make me do it," Max begged.

"Ah-ah-ah, do it," He said. The conversation was getting more interesting. I turned around to look at them. Max was getting on her knees in front of Iggy. I bet I could make him feel—

"Please, I beg of you my lord, please take me to the concert," She begged. Uh..never mind about what I was just saying.

"Fine, but just because I love you," he smiled. Max jumped up to her feet, pumping a fist into the air. She started kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" She yelled as she jumped onto his back. "To the swings my friend!"

"Hey, I'm taking you to a concert, aren't _you_ supposed to carry _me_?" He whined.

"Nope, so onward mate!" She pointed out the door, and he started walking. Ella and Nudge followed behind them.

"Are they dating? er...?" Fang asked us.

"N-Yeah, yeah they are," I had a plan forming in my mind. Fang will be mine, and no one else's.

"No they-" I cut off Brigid with my hand. "Yeah they are; she was dropped on her head as a kid, sorry about Brigid."

"Oh, okay," He said. He went back to eating before his brother asked him something.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with them, kay?" He asked.

**FangPOV**

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang with them kay?" Gazzy asked me. I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear:

"Didn't you hear? Lissa says they're lame, so we're gonna stay with the 'Populars' to get a higher status."

"But I don't care about publicity and stuff. Neither does Angel," He whispered back. Angel was nodding from behind him, as if she could read our minds.

"Fine, but I warned you. If you aren't popular, we aren't socializing in school or out of it unless we're at home, got it?" I told them. They nodded and said whatever before taking off after the others.

"You just let them go hang out with the losers?" Tess screeched, "We can't take them back after they've been contaminated!"

"Yeah, I warned them aleady, but it's their choice," I shrugged. Not like I cared what so ever.

**MaxPOV**

Lissa encountered us again while we were in the park with Gazzy and Angel.

"I know how you look at Fang, even though it's his first day, Max," Lissa said, "You don't have a chance. Plus, he's mine."

"How I look at him? What about you? You could fill a pool with all that drool," I snapped, trying to cover for the blush forming on my face.

"You heard me, he's mine, so give up. Everyone knows he wants to date me and only me," She snapped her fingers in my face as if to make a point.

"Oh shut up. I bet Fang would rather date me than a slut," I glared.

"Deal! But I know I'm gonna win," She lipped her hair over her shoulders.

"It's on," We shook hands, "The winner gets-"

"Fang," She finished.

**How's the heartless Fang? The deal? The brotherly/sisterly love between Iggy and Max? I personally thought it was cute. I hoped you guys liked it! And for those waiting on noh ss!w to be updated heres the news: **

**I think that Naomi and I should split up the story, her version my version. I don't know if she wants her own version, but I really wanna update for the readers. Naomi's too lazy to actually write with me, so I'm just gonna do it on my own! (: It may not be as professional as chapter one, but its my style of writing...which isnt professional and all big worded lol.**

**Also, I need to know if A) you guys want me to do requests for stories/one-shots and B) you guys want little 'get to know you' questions in the bottom A/N's. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay...Nudge, Ella, I never thought I would ask you this, but...I need a make-over to win a bet with Lissa to see who gets Fang," I finished really quickly. Nudge and Ella slowly rotated their heads around like robots. I can just imagine the little creaky sounds.

"Nudge...did you just hear _Max_ ask," Ella started.

"For a _make-over_?" Nudge finished. They stared at each other before squealing.

"OH MY GOD! YEAH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ella screeched at the top of her lungs.

"OH GOSH, OH GOSH, IS IT A BLUE MOON?" Nudge exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I scurried out of the room before I got caught in their tornado of make-up and who knows what else. I locked the door behind me just in case they decided they wanted to abduct me in the middle of the night to make me try on clothes and what not.

_'I wonder if I'm gonna win the bet,'_ I thought to myself. **'Of course you are! I mean, who can resist our charging off skills and sarcasm?'**__Inner me shouted. _'okay, okay, calm your cheese, man'. _**'Just saying...'** I ignored the voice and threw off my clothes to take a shower.

**I'M NOT GONNA DESCRIBE HER SHOWER IF THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS(:**

I was too lazy to actually plug up the hair dryer to dry off my hair before bd, so I just crawled under the covers and had a heart attack. That was my story guys...the end (:/)

**Well, that was it guys...haha, yeah, I got your hopes up didn't I? :P **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just kidding...tape two (:3) [shoulda seen your faces :P]

I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

I heard my door bust open and automatically jumped out of bed and grabbed the knife under my pillow. I ended up getting tangled in my sheets and got a cut on my wrist. Oh great.

"Hay Hay Hay, darlin'," Iggy cheered but cut off by his sharp intake of breath, "I always knew you were a..._closet emo_." He gasped at me. "How could you? Is it because of me? Huh? Is it because I wouldn't pay child support for little Pablo and his llama of a mother?"

"She...was—er..._is_ a llama, Iggy," I sighed. "And no, I'm not a closet emo. So, my question is: Why did you bust into my room at-" I glanced at the clock then resumed, "-5:23 AM?"

"Oh, Nudge and Ella said something about you wanting a make-over (which I didn't believe) and asked me to open up the room for them," He said casually. Only he could act casual after barging in at 5:23 AM.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the make-over," I groaned and sat up after untangling my legs from the sheets.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go make some waffles," He waved behind him and walked out the door barely hanging by its hinges. I got up and made my way to Ella's room to see what was awaiting me. I saw a sign on the door that said:

_Max, go take a shower and dry off—hair included. Then, go put on the clothes we left on the bed; when you're done, go to the make-up room next door, and we'll give you a make over._

Okie-dokie. I followed the directions and started to run the water for a shower. After I showered, I slipped into her room to find a pair of skinny jeans, white Converse with random doodles on them, and a gray, long-sleeved sweater top. I easily slipped them on and made my way down the hall to the 'make-up room'. Deep breaths, Max. Stay calm and relax. I took one last breath before stepping into the room.

"Okay, Ella, we need to hurry up and get this finished with. School's gonna start soon," Nudge said, quickly grabbing a hair brush and a box of make-up. She pointed at the chair waiting for my butt to make contact with it before going to 'edit' my face.

**Er...I maybe a girl, but I have no friggin Idea how a make-over goes. Uh..unless you count turning your face into a hideous monster with your best friend lol, so MAKE-OVER **

I looked into the mirror and was awe struck by how I looked. Ella and Nudge had straightened my hair and added make-up where it was needed to make my features show even more.

"Thanks guys," I hugged them before heading downstairs to eat some waffles and walk to school. Iggy was changed and his hair was styled instead of shaggy like it was this morning. I guys we're all going to school as Cullen's today. Even though I looked nice, nothing was changed under it. I scarfed down waffle after waffle until the plate was clean.

"After you malady," Iggy bowed while opening the door for me. Speaking of doors,

"Iggy, you gotta fix my door after school," I walked past him as I heard him sigh. "Here pony, pony." Igs walked in front of me and helped me get onto his back.

"Leggo!" I called. He started singing.

"YELLOW MODEL CHICK. YELLOW BOTTLE SIPPIN'. YELLOW LAMBORGHINI. YELLOW TOP MISSIN'. YEAH YEAH! THAT SH-" I ggy was cut off by a throat clearing.

"Ahem, Ms, Mr, Please do _not_ use profanity on school property," The lady with the glasses gave us a pointed look before walking away. Iggy purposely dropped me and I yelped "SHIT!" She turned around and glared at us. Jesus, who put a bee in your undies? I huffed and hopped back onto Iggy. We went through our normal routines, except I got more attention than usual from what I was wearing.

Lunch was pretty awesome. They were giving out nachos drenched in melted cheese. AKA heaven...well besides bacon.

Iggy and I were the first people in line as we glopped crap loads of nachos onto our plates and started cutting large pieces of cake. Once our butts hit the chair, we startled shoveling food into our mouths like there was no tomorrow. Well, there might not be...seeing as though it's 2012. (I don't believe in that 'we're gonna die' crap. Just using it in the story! (:)

I was too busy eating to notice someone was about to dump nachos on my head. Once it made contact I jumped up from my seat. I saw Lissa smirking. The other new kid with black hair was standing there with his try in hand, nachos on my head.

"What the heck?" I shouted at him. He winced before starting to apologize. I ignored him and ran off to the bathroom to clean off my hair. Once I looked into the mirror, I saw that my sweater and make-up was ruined. Great, just great. Nudge came rushing into the bathroom with Ella trailing behind her.

"Don't worry! We thought of the worse case scenarios and brought extra clothes!" Nudge pulled out a short sleeves shirt that said _'That's what she said!'. _ I laughed before puling off the sweater top and slipped on the short sleeved shirt and pulled on a homemade hoodie with chibi version of me, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella on it. Alright then. Ella and Nudge helped me remove and wash all the cheese out of my hair and dried it with a towel from their bag.

"Thanks guys. You totally saved my life; I owe you guys one," I thanked them again before leaving the bathroom. Iggy was waiting for me to come out of the bathroom, and we returned to the Cafeteria together. Nudge came in after and joined us with Angel and Gazzy at the table.

"Alright Alright!" The principal tested out the Mic. "Okay! Settle down! Kids, we are passing around slips of paper for each person." Everyone nodded, "Okay, well then, everyone has a slip of paper, I'll tell you what it means! Well, each person will write their very own individual random costume that comes to mind. Once you have it written down, we'll have each person come up, randomly draw a slip, and then announce it to everyone. Got it?" the cafeteria chorused 'Yeahs'.

I sat there thinking of something write on my slip. Hm...what are the possibilities of Lissa getting my card? 1/100000? Hey, who cares. I scribbled down the first thing that came to mind. The secretary scurried past me as I slipped the paper into the basket.

"Tales 1-10, please line up!" The principal pointed to our direction. We got up and hopped in line. The popular kids were up first. The cafeteria waited for one of them to hop up on stage. The black haired kid was up first. He dipped his hand into the basket and pulled out a slip. He cleared his throat and read into the microphone.

"Uh..dear lucky person, you are a vampire...Love, Iggy-poo," He clapped and whistled loudly. Well, then. We all signed our slips to know who wrote it.

Lissa hopped up after,strutting like she owned the stage. She put her manicured hand into the basket and withdrew her hand. He shrieked loud enough for the microphone to pick up from 5 feet away. "OH MY GOSH! I FREAKING EMO? UGH! I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Is that what it says?" The principal asked. She looked down at the slip and read:

_Lucky you, you're an emo :3 -love Gazzy_

Haha, we didn't tell each other what we wrote so it would be a surprise. Dylan stepped up and pulled out the slip with a cocky grin that fell right when he read it. "Uh...a bunny to match the carrot, lots of love, Angel." It's like she could manipulate the answers to make sure he got that one. Whoa...that'd be freaky...

Angel stepped up to the plate and read off her slip. "You are a...Devil, love Ella dearest! Wow...ironic huh?" Our group started laughing at the irony in her costume. Nudge replaced Angel and excitedly pulled out a slip.

"You are a Fashion-Diva queen Love Nudge! YAY! I got my own!" Nudge squealed and walked down the steps to us. Ella went up and pulled out her slip and read it. "Ur mom. Uh...Okay, You misspelled 'You're' by the way." It was funny, because she was an exact copy of mom. Iggy walked up the stage with his chin held high and pulled out the slip. He didn't glance at it once before he walked up to the microphone and opened it up, getting ready to read it.

"You, my good friend, are a Gay Disco-er, Love Max! Oh...I got a go-! WHOA, WHAT!" Iggy sighed and walked down the stairs over to me. "That's gonna cost you two piggy-backs, man. That was low," He groaned and rubbed his eyes. I walked up the stage and pulled out a piece of paper and gagged at the perfume sprayed over it. Smells like...Lissa. (BLEHK)

"You're a slut, not that you weren't before. Well, this was for Max but you're unnlucky if you aren't her, sorry. Lovely Lissa...Uh, Does this mean I'm lucky? Y'know since I got it?" I asked Lissa. She was smirking at me. She wants me to be a slut? Okay...I'll be a _sexy _slut.

"You're a little trooper, Dylan," read Gazzy. Well, that was our group. The rest went up and read their slips before the principal announced the ending.

"Well, Okay. So here's the thing. We did a secret poll of wh would be King and Queen for the Halloween dance coming up this Friday! Certain people got polls and certain people didn't. So King is...James Griffiths!" People clapped their hands. Lissa was practically peeing her pants, thinking she would get the crown as queen. Oh no, you are _not_ winning that easily.

"And the Queen is...Lissa Monday.." He was cut of by her screeching.

"OMG! DID YOU HEAR FANG? WE'RE MEANT TO BE! WE CAN GO TO THE DANCE TOGETHER!"

"-And Maximum Ride."

"WAIT WHAT?" Both Lissa and I screamed out together. "Nooo, there _has_ to be a mistake. I mean, why would _I _get voted?"

"Yeah, what she said," Lissa pointed at me.

"A vote is a vote, girls. So, clean up your trash and head off to 7th period! See you at the dance Friday!" He turned off the microphone and hobbled down the steps with his left limp.

Great...Nominated to be Halloween Queen, have to dress like _that _(Que point at Lissa), and wear make-up. I guess your luck ran out when you picked up Lissa's slip, Max. Pity.

**MMM...surprised? yeah, no? Hmmmmmmm? Lol, Anyways, I hope you guys liked it er...question is: Are you a girl or a guy? Girl/guy would you rather stay your gender or switch? And why? Uh...i would be a guy, cuz then I wouldn't have to deal with Cramps, PMS, birth, etc etc of the womanly type lol. OH! AND I HATE YOU REVIEWERS WITH NO ACCOUNTS! I CANT REPLY TO THEM D: I really wanna reply to your comments! PLEASE PLEASE! Try to make an account or borrow a friend's account. In the meantime, Thanks you anon reviewers! And non-anon reviewers lol. **


End file.
